Parkinson's disease reportedly affects one person in fifty over fifty years of age and one is twenty over seventy. A degenerative disease of the nervous system described in 1817 and characterized by progressive loss of nigrostriatal neurons, a shaking palsy with tremor at rest, muscular rigidity and slowness of movement, the possible etiology, the cell biology, biochemistry and pathophysiology are still areas of intense speculation and ongoing research. Diseases related by clinical symptomology, and progressive clinical symptomology in Parkinson's patients, include post-encephalitic syndromes, Wilson's disease, Parkinsonism secondary to cerebrovascular trauma and stroke, dementia, Alzheimer's disease, Lou Gehrig's disease, psychomotor retardation, certain schizophreniform behavior, anxiety and depression. The primary biochemical defect in Parkinson's disease is loss of nigrostriatal dopamine synthesis.
Catecholamines including dopamine, norepinephrine and epinephrine are produced by chromaffin cells in the adrenal medulla responding as a specialized ganglion to sympathetic enervation from preganglionic fibers of the splanchic nerve. However, catecholamines do not cross the blood-brain barrier, hence, the need for synthesis within the CNS. L-Dopa, the precursor of dopamine, readily crosses the blood-brain barrier but is unstable and rapidly inactivated in blood. Levodopa (a precursor of dopamine) and its derivatives are used for treatments of Parkinson's disease. Dopamine administered intravenously, while not crossing the blood brain barrier, binds D1-like and D2-like dopamine receptors in the periphery and is reportedly useful in certain treatments for peripheral defects such as congestive heart failure and hypertension (e.g., Kuchel, 1999).
Pharmaceutical compositions for treatments of Parkinsonism include: Levodopa (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,253,023, U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,159), Carbidopa (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,536), aminoindans (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,923), benzhydrylamines (e.g., Diphenhydramine, U.S. Pat. No. 2,427,878); benzenemethanamines (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 2,599,000; U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,965), piperidines (e.g., Budipine, U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,280; Biperiden, U.S. Pat. No. 2,789,110; Trihexylphenidyl, U.S. Pat. No. 2,682,543), pyrrolidines (e.g., Procyclidine, U.S. Pat. No. 2,891,890), tropines (e.g., Benztropine, U.S. Pat. No. 2,595,405; Hyoscyamine, Fodor et al. 1961), criptines (e.g., Bromocriptine, U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,814) and ergolines (e.g. Pergolide, U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,182).
Metabolic replacement therapy compounds that are endogenously converted to dopamine, e.g., Levodopa, results in stimulation of both D1-like and D2-like dopaminergic families of receptors. While agonists are theoretically superior to Levodopa (i.e., because they should not be dependent on enzymatic conversion), in clinical use they have been shown to lack the therapeutic potency of Levodopa. Direct acting D2 agonists (e.g., bromocriptine, lisuride and pergolide) have shown limited efficacy in monotherapy and are primarily used as add-on therapy to L-Dopa. Recent identification of novel structural classes of D1-selective isochroman dopanine agonists has led to renewed interest in possible use of D1 selective agonists in treatments for Parkinson's and other neurological diseases. However, any interest in dopaminergic agonists has recently been tempered by reports that direct neural injections of dopamine may be toxic to certain neurons (e.g. Rabinovic et al.; Luo et al.); possibly by overloading nascent vesicular monoamine transporters (e.g. Reveron et al.) and inducing apoptosis (e.g. Hou et al.; Panet et al.; Weingarten et al.) through postulated formation of toxic dopamine oxidative metabolites (e.g., Daily et al.) that might be transportable by a dopamine transporter (DAT; Xia et al.).
L-dopa, Levodopa, Cardiodopa (an inhibitor of dopa decarboxylase), Deprenyl (inhibiting dopamine degrading monoamine oxidase), Sinemet (a controlled release form of Levodopa) and their combinations and derivatives suffer from many major disadvantages. Commonly these agents have poor aqueous solubility and relatively short half-lives. Observed side effects accompanying chronic use include motor fluctuation, dysfunctions, peak-dose dyskinesia, requirements for frequent dosing, involuntary movements, psychosis, confusion, visual hallucinations, bradykinesia, rigidity, tremors, gastrointestinal and gentiourinary dyantonomia, hypotension and cognitive decline (Hurtig, 1997). Often after 3-5 years of treatment patients develop complex dose-related unpredictable response fluctuations usually leading to a progressive decrease in therapeutic efficacy and also possible onset of serious side effects such as abnormal involuntary movements, end-of-dose deterioration and abrupt near instantaneous on-off changes in patient disability. “Adaptation” by neural tissues to chronic administration is complex, and may include down-regulation of dopamine receptor expression as well as metabolic changes in post-striatal neurons. In certain patients dyskinesia and response fluctuations would desirably be controlled by continuous intravenous infusion of drug at a constant level, however, because of the low aqueous solubility of Levodopa this is not a feasible solution. In addition to these neurologic disadvantages, metabolism of oral dopa compounds to dopamine in the stomach and gastrointestinal tract (even in the presence of decarboxylase inhibitors) can often lead to unwanted side effects including severe nausea and hypotension. Levodopa methyl and ethyl esters given orally suffer many of these same problems. Thus, all current therapies suffer from serious side effects, bioavailability problems, or both, and there has been a long-felt need for improved pharmaceutically active agents for metabolic replacement therapy in Parkinson's and related diseases (Hurtig, 1997). There has also been a long-standing need for improved dopaminergic catechol agonists with improved bioavailability and penetrability of myelinated nerves, i.e., for peripheral use in treatments of e.g. hypertension and congenital heart diseases.
Molecular cloning studies have identified several genes encoding dopamine receptors. D1-like receptors, (recognized pharmacologically by the SCH23390 agonist), activate adenylate cyclase resulting in increased intracellular cAMP. Two gene products have been identified, i.e., D1A and D1B. D1B may have been previously identified pharmacologically as D5 and may be responsible for SCH23390 specific agonist activity. D2-like dopamine receptors, (recognized pharmacologically by spiperone and sulpride agonists), appear to be encoded by three genes with multiple possible splice variants expressed in different brain regions, i.e., D2S, D2L, D3 and D4. D2-like receptors do not appear adenylate cyclase-linked and may decrease intercellular cAMP levels, perhaps a result of kinase-mediated phosphorylation. D2-like receptors have been identified as a potential target for development of anti-psychotic agents and treatments for schizoprenia, i.e., based on antipsychotic effects of chlorpromazine occurring with resultant drug-induced Parkinson's symptoms and increased risk of tardive dyskinesia Schizoprenia is (at present) believed to result from hyperactive dopaminergic transmission in the mesolimbic region of the brain. While antipsychotic drugs with fewer side-effects have been developed (e.g., haloperidol, fluphenazine, clozapine, olanzapine, risperidone), to date, no consensus antipsychotic dopaminergic antagonist pharmacologic or receptor profile has emerged and approaches under active consideration include: (i) combination approaches for blockade of D2-like and D1-like receptors as well as 5-HT2 and α1 adrenergic receptors; (ii) selective approaches for blocking D2 subtypes, e.g., D3 and/or D4 or D2L/S and D4; and (iii) attempts to develop partial agonists to compete with dopamine binding.
In pharmacologic studies conducted over the past 20 years, the results seem to suggest relatively stringent structural requirements for activation of the D1 receptors, particularly in regard to any nitrogen atoms present in the compound (e.g., see Seiler et al., 1991; Berger et al., 1989; Brewster et al., 1990; Kaiser et al., 1982; Dandridge et al., 1984; Brewster et al. 1990; Weinstock et al., 1985; Riggs et al.; Seiler et al., 1982; Shah et al., 1996; Knoerzer et al., 1994). In addition, the nature of the terminal group (i.e., amino), or presence or length of an n-alkyl chain (Iorio et. al., 1986) may reportedly influence binding interactions at D1 sites. Based on experience with different pharmacophores, several receptor models have been proposed (Seiler and Markstein, 1989; Petersson et. al., 1990; Brewster et. al., 1990; Knoerzer et. al., 1994; Snyder et. al., 1995; Minor et. al., 1994). By comparison, pharmacologic studies of D2-like receptors suggest somewhat less rigid overall structural requirements, but also restrictions around any nitrogen atoms (e.g., see McDermed et al. 1979; Freeman and McDermed, 1982.; Liljefors et al., 1986; van de Waterbeemd et al., 1987).
The Na+/Cl− dependent dopamine transporter, DAT1, granule system mediates calcium-dependent outward dopamine release into the synaptic cleft and inward energy-dependent dopamine vesicular re-uptake into the cytoplasm of presynaptic neurons. Loading of biosynthetic dopamine into granules is effected by the vesicular monoamine transporter (VMAT2; reviewed in Miller et. al., 1999). DAT may also control movements of other monoamines in brain tissues. Cocaine, amphetamines, phencyclidine and certain anti-depressants and uptake inhibitors interfere with dopamine transport by DAT (e.g., see Jones et al., 1999; Giros et. al., 1992). DAT function may be regulated by steroid hormones, has second order dependence on Na+ (Earles et. al., 1999) and may be coupled (or uncoupled) to modulatory second messenger systems, (e.g., down-regulation of DAT accompanying activation of protein kinase C by phorbol esters), and ionic currents (Melikian et al., 1999; reviewed in Figlewicz, 1999). Radiotracer imaging methods have been used to localize DAT (e.g., within the nucleus accumbens and mid-brain regions) and D1 and D2 receptors (e.g., in nigrostrial pathways) in the brains of normal subjects, as well as in patients with Parkinson's disease and neuropsychiatric diseases such as schizophrenia (reviewed in Verhoeff, 1999). Structure activity studies of antagonists have suggested that: (i) the DAT transporter may be sensitive to N-substitution (Choi et al., 2000); (ii) N-phenyl-substituted analogues may inhibit transport (Prakash et al., 1999; Husbands, et al., 1999); (iii) certain energetically unfavored boat conformations of rings may have high affinity for DAT (Prakash et al., 1999); (iv) structural rearrangement of the DAT protein may occur and be required for inward transport (Chen et al., 2000;); (v) the DAT protein contains an endogenous Zn2+ binding site (Loland et al., 1999); (vi) DAT transporter function is sensitive to aromatic substitutions (Husbands, et al., 1999); and, (vii) apparent ordered kinetics for DAT transporter function is Na+ binding first, then dopamine and then Cl−.
Several tissue enzyme systems exist for altering catecholamines, including dopamine. Monoamine oxidases, MAO-A in neural tissues and MAO-B in other tissues including stomach and intestine, are oxioreductases that deaminate dopamine and other catecholamines with preferential activity manifest for 2-phenylethylamine and benzylamine. Catechol-O-methyltransferase is a cytosolic enzyme that catalyzes addition of a methyl group, usually at the 3 position of a benzyl ring. O-methoxylated derivatives may be further modified by conjugation with glucuronic acid. Non-neuronal dopamine transporter uptake mechanisms may also exist, e.g., in kidney (Sugamori et. al., 1999).
Oral delivery of drugs constitutes special chemical challenges, i.e., general simultaneous requirements for intestinal penetration, blood borne delivery, blood-brain-barrier penetrability and maintenance of functional (receptor binding and/or metabolic) utility. CNS active drugs constitute yet additional special and challenging problems, i.e., low pH stability (or protection) and intestinal transport. Intestinal intracellular transport mechanisms for amino acids, vitamins and sugars are varied. Glucose transport has recently been reviewed (Takata et. al., 1997). Transport mechanisms for glucose include intestinal transport vesicles and Na+/glucose co-transporters (SGLTs), i.e., driving active transport of glucose and galactose across the intestinal brush border by harnessing Na+ gradients across the cell membrane. Net rates of vesicle transport and exocytosis have been estimated to be in the range of 10 thousand to 1 million per second (Wright et. al., 1997). Missense mutations in SGLT1 reportedly result in potentially lethal inability to transport glucose and galactose (Martin et. al., 1996). Certain sugar specificity's, structural requirements and capabilities of Na+-dependent glucose transport carriers have been investigated with impure receptor membrane preparations, and/or mixtures of receptors, with the findings that the glucosyl transporter in human erythrocytes (i.e., GLUT1): (i) seems to require that the ring oxygen atoms at positions C1, C3, C4, and possibly C6, be capable of forming hydrogen bonds with the transporter protein, and (ii) a hydrophobic group at C5 may increase affinity for the transporter (Barnett et al., 1973). Intestinal glucose transporter mechanisms reportedly prefer: (i) β-anomers to α-anomers; (ii) β-glucose to β-D-galactose; and, (iii) β-glucoside>α-glucoside>β-galactoside>α-galactoside. The α-anomers of glucose and galactose were reportedly hydrolyzed to their aglycone constituents during a non-Na+-dependent desglucosylation transport (Mizuma et. al., 1992, 1993, 1994). Apparently unrelated studies of antiviral glycosides have reportedly found that: (i) C1 phenyl-substituted glycosides and para-substituted butyl-phenyl derivatives may inhibit glucose transporters (Arita et. al, 1980); (ii) C1 O-acyl glycoside derivatives with alkyl chains or carbonyl groups (as an aglycone substituent) may act as non-penetrating inhibitors of glucose transport (Ramaswamy et. al., 1976); and (iii) 1-5-anhydroglucitol and 6-deoxyglucose may be transportable (Alvarado et. al., 1960). Thus, like dopaminergic receptor binding, the art suggests that special chemical structural requirements may exist for intestinal transport.
Unlike intestinal transport, neural glucose transport at the blood brain barrier appears to be mediated: (i) by endothelial cells and a sodium-independent facilitative transporter known as GLUT1 (Kumagai et. al., 1999); and (ii) at neuronal cells by GLUT3 (Vannucci, S. J. et. al., 1998). GLUT1 also a predominant glucose transporter expressed in human erythrocytes. Neural tissue is almost entirely dependent on glucose transport for normal metabolic activity because tissue stores of glucose are low (relative to demand). Thus, current understanding suggest that GLUT1/3 competitive agents might have undesirable side effects. Specificity of neural GLUT1/3 is an area of active current investigation.
In mammals, glucuronidation of drug metabolites is common, e.g., involving the hepatic glucuronosyltransferase system and enzyme systems in kidney and intestine. Catecholamine glucuronidation is reportedly an important metabolic pathway in the rat and dopamine glucuronides were reportedly identified in rat cerebrospinal fluid (Wang et. al., 1983). Many drugs investigated for dopaminergic agonists and antagonist properties are reportedly metabolized and/or excreted as glucuronides, e.g., SCH23390 (a Schering prototype D1 receptor antagonist; Barnett, et. al., 1992), CGS15873 (a Ciba-Geigy dopamine agonist; Leal et. al., 1992), Carmoxirole (a Merck dopamine agonist; Meyer et. al., 1992), Olanzapine (a Lilly dopaminergic compound; Mattiuz et. al. 1997) and CP-93,393 (a Pfizer anxiolytic drug candidate; Prakash et. al., 1998). Within this general class of cyclic Parkinson's drugs, several investigators have suggested glucuronidation as one common mechanism for targeting removal of phenolic drugs by urinary and biliary excretion, e.g., Mico et al., 1986 (indolone agonists); Gerding et. al., 1990 (N-0437, a tetralin agonist); Wang et. al., 1983 (catecholamines); Green et. al., 1996 (hydroxylated and carboxylated phenolic compounds); Pocchiari et. al., 1986 (Ibopamine); Claustre et. al., 1990 and Alexander et. al., 1984 (dopamine). Shindo et. al., 1973 reportedly studied absorption of L- and D-dopa in vitro in ligated rat intestinal loops and found active transport and metabolism to dopamine glucuronides.
The blood brain barrier effectively limits neuraxial delivery of many pharmaceutically active compounds, including dopamine. Approaches disclosed for delivering drugs to the brain include lipophilic additions and modifications of hydrophilic drugs, (e.g., N-methylpyridinium-2-carbaldoxime chloride; 2-PA; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,929,813 and 3,962,447; Bodor et. al, 1976, 1978 and 1981); linkage of prodrugs to biologically active compounds, (e.g., phenylethylamine coupled to nicotinic acid and modified to form N-methylnicotinic acid esters and amides; Bodor et. al., 1981 and 1983; PCT/US83/00725; U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,564); derivatization to centrally acting amines (e.g., dihydropyridinium quaternary amine derivatives; PCT/US85/00236); and enclosing compounds in cyclodextrin complexes (e.g., Yaksh et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,716).
Neuraxial delivery of many cyclic and heterocyclic compounds is problematic. Objects of the invention provide new classes of CNS-active compounds which circumvent problems of low aqueous solubility of dopaminergic compounds and the varied transport, receptor binding and stability problems encountered with dopaminergic drugs, including their relatively poor blood-brain barrier penetrability.